Percy Jackson the Immortal Slayer
by SirDishd
Summary: Percy has lost his family of beings that existed before the primordials, the premordials, and now with almost no memory of his parentage except there names Chaos and Order, Percy must survive and protect Earth from Redro. Rated M for future possibilities. Percy might become OP in the future. Next chapter (3) estimated 3/25/16 Sorry I know I'm delaying but I'm really busy right now
1. Preview of what's to come

Hi, this story will take time, and I won't be able to do much very fast, but i'll try. Reviews to know what I should add or take out. Don't expect another chapter for 3-14 days, if I'm feeling it I'll do another one before that. This is my first story so don't hate if I'm bad. And I suck at writing soooooo. Comments, questions, and concerns wanted!

I don't own anything, but I wish. Imagine all that money bwahahahahahahaahahahahah okay, I'm done.

November 7, 1997

First Person POV Chaos

"Hey, Order, do you want to make a child? Like create one with our abilities?" I said. "Yeah ok— wait, what!? Why so sudden?" Said Order in surprise, which I don't blame him, "Well I mean it's not so bad, we're not doing IT" He said In a embarrassed tone. 'Wow your the one who came up with the idea of sex and you're to afraid to say it yourself' "Well we're using our abilities which isn't doing anything, and it's been 1.7 million years!" (The creation of time and space after Chaos and Order emerged) Order thought about it for a second, "Okay sure." And the next day Percy was born, we needed a last name so, Jackson came up. He put a smile on my face every day for 10 months, but then Redro, a evil Premordial (The made up word I'll use to describe beings before primordials) broke loose from his chains in his deepest depths of space.

December 12, 1998

First Person POV Chaos

"FLASH HIM SOMEWHERE ON EARTH, HURRY!" The painful cries of Percy echoing down the halls and every Premordial screaming and panicking for the most powerful being Redro was attacking.

Time Skip 1 Day

Third Person POV

The palace of the Premordials fell 2 hours before now. The Premordials, Chaos the true controller of space, creation, and time. Balance the controller over, death, gravity and the laws of the universe. Order the lord of life, the forms of matter, and destruction. Tempiere the ruler of hot, cold, and the temperature overall, and he gives light the light you can see, and the darkness you would go mental staring at. He even gives the element of feeling/emotions. And all of these domains were given to Percy Jackson, though he can't use them until he matures and mind/strength to control, sometimes he may unlock these in dire situations. Meanwhile Perseus Jackson was sent to a certain woman, and her name is Sally Jackson (I had the urge to say JOHN CENA but didn't).

Wow that took hours, but not very long. Now I have a question. Would you guys want me to do short chapters but write them quickly or long chapters that take a load of time? Please tell me, or I'll get discouraged and not continue ;(

Well goodbye and farewell, SirDishd.


	2. Chapter 1 The Start

Hey I'm deciding on writing long chapters over a long period of time and then uploading them so please read slowly and take in as much as possible ;) Yeah I know I said for you people to decide, but I'm impatient. My long chapters aren't actually as long as some others, sorry.

November 13, 2000

First Person POV Sally J.

"You have 1 new message." I was bored, alone without anyone. Poseidon had to leave because of a shitty Olympian law that gods and mortals were not to interact with each other. And now I'm checking my messages. "From Premordial Palace, Space." 'Well that's a weird name' I thought, 'Eh well kids these days are crazy' "Hi my name is Chaos and I'm the mother of Perseus Jackson I have been watching you and I see kindness in your heart and that is why I chose you to take care of my son. Percy is in danger and I have set up precautions...if your hearing this message then I'm dead. Percy should arrive shortly and his mental mind will grow 2x faster than usual by the way. Now I must leave you mortal, take care." Instantly after that I heard a "Mommy?" Coming from the living room. "Uh, yes...Percy?" I said after getting over the initial shock. And I've never taken care of a baby before and I only intended to after I got to spend some time with Poseidon alone…"Mommy! I want my milk!" (Chaos made Percy think Sally is his mother but Percy in the future will learn his true mother) and for the rest of that year and more years to come I took care of Percy.

Time Skip, October 21, 2003

First Person POV Percy J.

"Are you sure you're ready honey?" Mom said "Mom! I can do things myself now!"I said in an embarrassed tone, "But you're only 5! Oh you grew up fast just like she said…" Said mom in a suspicious tone, "Who?" I asked curiously. "Oh look, we'll be late if we keep talking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right before I left mom reminded me to pretend like I was like a 5 year old just like the rest of my classmates. I don't get why, it's not my fault they're stupid. I went into the little building and saw my teacher, "Hi there! My name is Mrs. Edricka nice to meet you! Can you say Edricka?" I tried my hardest to be stupid and I came up with, "Edka!" She just smiled like it was normal. After a few hours I we had nap time. A few moments later I found a small snake It had beautiful eyes, well before I strangled it. Later I went home and showed my mom what I killed. "Mom look!" She looked over and then, "OH MY GOD! Percy put that thing down!" She was horrified, "But mom! He just wanted to take a nap with me!" Well guess he's taking a nap now…"JUST DO IT!" She screamed, "Okay." I frowned and threw him out the window. I later learned the snake ended up giving some old lady a heart attack 3 blocks away from us, apparently my mom who heard it on the local NYC news.

Later I went to bed at my normal 9:00pm that day, having a nightmare about a woman I feel like I recognized dying in an excruciatingly painful way by some guy. And I woke up screaming, "MOM!" She ran into the room and asked, "What's wrong my blue honey?" "I-I saw someone that I think I know die...she was being touched by some person...and then, then he drilled something up her...thingy" I said sniffling. Mom's eyes were wide and she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and after a few seconds she quietly said, "I'm sure it'll go away, how about you try sleeping again?" "O-okay." And I did. I didn't have that dream anymore after that, but it still bothered me.

At school I had random people staring at me from a short distance away. And coming home I could feel a feeling like someone was about to stab me. They never did but I told mom just in case and she called the police.

April 29, 2008

First Person POV Percy

"Hey umm, are you okay?" I asked, "Yeah *sniffle* I guess." He had just been bullied by some older kids at our school, something about eating tin cans. "Hey what's your name?" "Grover" Said Grover in an embarrassed tone, "well...uh, Grover do you wanna, uh hang out with me?" Grover had a look that said, really? "B-but I'm suppose to be the one prote…" "Wait, what were you saying?" Grover's being really suspicious…"Nothing, hahaha. Well, um, I need to go to see someone, so bye. Hehe." And with that he rushed off.

The Next Day

"Hey, Grover, why do you eat tin cans?" This totally not good for his health, like seriously eating metallic objects could probably cut through his intestines, "Oh, there a good source of nutrients." I just smiled and ignored his answer, "Well I have to go, sorry Percy." He left and went to his next period (bell, block, or class). Later on during the school day I went down to the cafeteria and heard Grover talking with a teacher in one of the other classes, "Chiron I think he might be one of the big three." "Impossible, the big three had a pact! Anyways we're in a predicament, if he is the lightning thief then Zeus will want his head." This "Chiron" sounded like an older wiser person and maybe he is old, "Then what should we do?" "I'm gonna transfer into his class." Wait what? How would he get into my class? Wouldn't that cause a commotion? Well apparently that's not a problem, "Well the monsters might start—" Chiron whispered something and I heard hooves coming to the door, wait hooves? And oh shit! Shit, shit shit! I made a run and turn the corner just as Grover opened the door, I looked around the corner and saw Grover putting his shoes on, I wondered if there were hooves under those feet.

~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~

Grover went back in and I left back to the cafeteria, "Hey where were you twerp?" It was Nancy Bobofit the bully around these parts of town, "Oh I was using the restroom." Bad reply, "Really? You must a had a lot of Shit coming from the dump truck huh." I sighed and walked away, I could tell the other kids were laughing behind me.

2 Months Later

First Person POV Percy

Today's field trip day to some stupid museum. I got on the bus and sat next to Grover at the front, "Okay listen up, no body parts in the aisle way! Mrs. Doddes will be watching you! We recently got a new teacher, except that everyone says we didn't, well Grover's bad at lying and I could tell he knew something, the fear in his eyes every time Mrs. Doddes opened her mouth or just whenever she looked at him. Once we arrived at the museum Mr. Brunner a.k.a Chiron started asking us questions like who's that God or what happened to this lady or something, "Percy! What creature is this?" Said Mrs. Doddes asked, "Uh, a really ugly bat?" Mr. Brunner was shooting me a look like, Percy, stop messing around. I could tell she was getting mad and finally she asked me to come with her. I came into the art part of the museum which surprisingly didn't have anybody in there. "Boy, what did you say that creature was?!" She was pissed and I didn't really care, "I said it was a really ugly bat thing." Suddenly the rooms atmosphere drastically changed as Mrs. Doddes herself was changing form, "What did you say boy!?" She was about to kill me, and probably quite literally, "Wow, you're a really ugly bat!" She immediately slashed her claw aiming for my throat, "I don't care if you're a child of Poseidon or not! You've offended me and my sisters, the Furies!" I kept trying to dodge and finally she managed to scrape my forehead, "Gahhh!" Just then Chiron came in and slammed the door on the Fury, "Percy! Catch!" He threw me a pen, "A pen, really? You couldn't give me like a Glock or something!?" I screamed, "No Percy, Glocks wouldn't work on a monster like her! Only that sword can! Uncap Riptide!" I listened and uncapped the ballpoint pen and immediately a 3 foot sword glory shot out from the pen, on the side it read Anaklusmos. Immediately Mrs. Doddes recovered and chafed only to meet with the tip of my blade, I pulled my sword from her and made a giant arch down. Dust flew everywhere as Mrs. Doddes died. At the end of the day I went home ant told my mom what happened, "We have to go. Now! Th-they're coming after you!" "Who?" I didn't know what was happening but I didn't think it was good, "Let's just go Percy! We don't have time!" Her eyes were full of fear and she were starting to tear up, "We're going, Now." I got in the car and it was raining down hard like I mean giant globs of rain, "hey mom, where are we going?" I asked "We're going to a camp...your teacher Mr. Brunner told me it was safe there...please stay safe." After that, neither of us spoke. But then a giant figure appeared behind us, "What the fuck is that?!" I said, "Wha-" SLAM! The car got flung to the side of the road as the figure approached. I feel like I know this thing. Wait a second, IT'S THE MINOTAUR! I immediately pulled out riptide and ran out, "Bring it on big guy." "ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!" He charged right toward me and I responded by leaping to the side and swinging my sword in his direction. A clean cut through the flank. "MOOOOOOOO." I cried in agony, "Wow man, I can smell that breath from over here, and through the rain." It grunted and charged again, but this time, he made a swing with his head and hit me, "GAAAAAAAAAAH." It looked like it was trying to smile (I don't think cows have the muscles for a real human smile) he walked over to the car where my mom lay passed out, "NOOOO!" I was blacking out, but then I could feel power flowing through my veins, I instantly shot up, feeling no pain, "ARRRRGG, DIE!" The Minotaur blew up in flames and burnt into dust. "Mom! Mom! Mo—" I fell to the ground with a thud.

Wow, that took days to write, I don't know how my favorite authors can write thousands of words at a time.

I read another Percy Jackson book (well one that I was already reading) and compared to that, this story is a pile of Shit.

So next chapter I'm I'm changing all of this. Putting a little more humor and changing how the POV is, instead of "I" I'm doing another version of "he" if you know what I mean.

Reviews, PLEASE.

Well goodbye and farewell, SirDishd


	3. Chapter 2 A new house The Underworld

June 30, 2008.

Percy opened his eyes to see a cute blonde girl beside him, "You've been passed up out for 18 hours." The girl said, "Uuuug, wait where am I? And who are you?" Percy asked, "You're at the safe haven for kids and people like me, Camp Half-Blood. And hi, I'm Annabeth."

Suddenly something came to his mind, "WHERE IS MY MOM!?" He Screamed. "Wait, she was with you?" Annabeth seemed really confused, "Yes! And and the Minotaur grabbed her and and, she disappeared!"

Percy sat up and started to get out of the bed, "Wait you should relax and tell me what happened!" Percy calmed down told her what happened.

After another day's worth of rest he went back to the road side with Annabeth and found a seared bull's horn, "You really killed the Minotaur?" Asked Annabeth, "I—well I don't remember. All I know is the Minotaur caught on fire and I well, I passed out." He looked at his hand in curiosity and focused.

The hand caught Fire. "Holy Shit!" Screamed Percy, Annabeth was even more surprised, "Percy, do you know who your father is? Because I might know."

She seemed really confident in herself, "Really? Who?" Replied Percy, "Hephaestus, even if it's a rare ability."

But right then he received a message, from Chaos. "Hi Percy, this is...Your mother, your real mother, Chaos. I've set this up a long time ago, so I can explain to you what has happened. I'm currently, dead. Well if you're hearing this message."

Percy could hear sniffles every now and again and he couldn't help but start pouring tears himself.

"I want you to treat Sally as you would treat your real mother though. This message was sent because I want to tell you your real parentage. Me, Chaos, and your father Order. You will unlock powers of me and your uncles and your father as well. You'll find a credit card with unlimited currency that can be used in every country, think of it as a gift. And don't worry, only you can hear this message."

And on that note, the telepathic message ended. "What is it Percy." 'Not a telepathic message from my dead mother or anything, haha.' Percy thought to himself, "Nothing." Annabeth didn't buy it, well mostly because Percy still had some tears on his face "Well we need to get back in the borders. Chiron only gave us special permission because of your mother, and he said be back immediately if we didn't or did find anything. Oh and wipe your face. It must be hard losing your mother." Percy wiped his face with his...wait he wasn't wearing this before…" If you're wondering about the shirt I changed you to the half blood shirt. By the way, you have a nice build." She smiled and Percy gave her a blush. "Well, uhhh, thanks." Percy noticed Annabeth's beautiful gray eyes, "What? Is there something on my face?" Asked Annabeth. "No, not at all!" She just narrowed her brows and started to walk back to camp.

Later That Day

"Chiron, I need to tell you something, i'm the son of Chaos." Said Percy, "Oh rea—Wait are you sure Percy! I don't even know if Chaos could have a son!" Chiron started to flip out, "Percy, that's impossible!" Chiron was utterly surprised, "Well she sent a message through my head." Percy told Chiron everything that went on, except the part being she's dead. "Do you want me to tell the campers?" Asked Chiron in disbelief, "Wait, so you believe me?" Percy was surprised by this. "Well, why would you lie about this? And you seem like the truthful type even if I've only just met you young man! Wait, sorry I meant Lord Perseus." Said Chiron lowering his head. "Please Don't call me that. It's awkward." Replied Percy, "I'll go tell them, come with me." Chiron told him.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Chaos!" The campers screamed in surprise a lot of what's and huhhhhs flew forward Percy, "Ahem, all hail Perseus Jackson!" They all got on there knees and lowered their heads reluctantly.

"Percy any words?" Chiron asked, "Um, please make this a fun safe and overall amazing year and I hope to become friends with all of you!" This was quite sudden to Percy 'Heh heh I hope I didn't piss myself' he quickly left the campfire and went to the lake.

He reached in his pocket to find a credit card with a note on it. 'Use this responsibly! And there's a cabin waiting for you under the lake, get there by lifting a rock on a larger rock with a big C on it, when you do there is a keypad, the password is 103155. Have fun Percy, I wish I could be there!' He found the rock, it was about his hip height (Percy is 5' 3" taller than most 11 year olds) Percy pulled the rock and typed 103155 and a green light flashed and another panel opened, "Finger and eye recognition please." Said a feminine robotic voice. He did it and a door in a tree 3 feet behind him opened. The panel closed and Percy put the rock back on "Wow thanks mom." Percy thought aloud. He walked into the tree "Welcome Lord Jackson, I'm your assistant Angela, "Holy shit she really decked this place out!" A yelled, "Your mother really cares about your wellbeing and built this all for you." Said Angela she didn't have a body but resided in the speakers on the ceiling. "Please continue walking and leave your jacket to your right." Percy looked around and hung up his coat. When he mad down the steps his mouth wide open and his eyes staring in awe. The Maine room had a 80" Sony flat screen TV and a couch. The TV itself was decked out with a PS4 and an Xbox 1, there was a dispenser that said 'Type in name of game here' he put in Call of Duty Black Ops 2 and both the PS3 version and Xbox 360 version appeared. "Officially best mom ever, well apart from mom." I walked to the oversized fridge and there was a note that said 'This will restock every 2 days, eat up!' Percy had tears thinking of all the things that his mom did for him but the things they couldn't do together he wiped them away and looked inside. There was Ambrosia and Nectar on the side shelves and every juice and pop available. The Main shelves had a whole chicken and some steak In it. He looked at the freezer side and saw every type of ice cream he liked and even had some frozen pizza In There. He closed the both of them and walked to a door, he opened it and there was a extra large table with 12 chairs and when Percy looked up he saw the bottom to the top of the lake. He was standing in a sphere made of glass wait, he punched the glass full force. It didn't break "No way." Percy said, "Yes, all glass is made of Diamond." Said Angela. Even more tears built up as Percy looked out the glass, he saw water nymphs smiling at him and bowing their heads minding their own business.

He left closing the door behind him, "Your room is to the right lord." Percy followed the instructions, he opened the door and a massive 20x20 yd room appeared before him, it had a bed that was almost 2 times bigger then a king sized bed and a 70 inch TV hanging on the wall. On the desk there was another note next to a watch and a really cool phone, he walked over to it and read it 'This watch is super advanced (about 200 years ahead) it can do everything a iPhone can do, it also has loads of features on it that you'll have to discover yourself :) the phone is purely made of diamond and titanium with some other different metals here and there, it has super lightweight tech and also 200 years ahead of Apple. Another missed b-day gift down ;)' Percy took a look at the phone and watch, both of them with a Alpha logo on them. He turned the phone on and he looked at it. Some of the apps were Angela, Hack, and danger sensor. He then put the watch on and his phone in his pocket. He laid down on the bed and slept through the night forgetting that he forgot to tell the campers where he was going.

Percy woke up feeling amazing. He never slept on such a large and comfortable bed quite like his new one. He went to one of two doors to the right and left of the room, when he opened the door a enormous bathroom appeared, completed with a hot tub, stand up, and sauna behind another door. Percy got in the shower which in his opinion was waaaay to big for just him. After 15 minutes he got out and changed into his clothes, "Lord, the campers are sending multiple search parties for you." Said Angela, "Oh no. I forgot to tell them. I'll be right back." I said, "Yes Lord."

Percy went outside with the door automatically closing behind him. There were people showering the lake looking for him...wait a minute, Domino's Pizza? "Um, sir, what are you doing here?" I asked the man, "I have a delivery for umm, Mr. Delip?" Replied the pizza delivery man, "What's the address…" This man is really lost, totally gonna get fired. "8902 Pharmice Road, NY?" This man…, "Hey Angela where is 8902 Pharmice Road, NY?" I asked the AI, "About 1 hour and 19 minutes away. Would you like the directions Lord?" Yep, this mans not gonna have a job for long…"Well uhh heh I'm kinda not good with maps and Holy Shit! That's the most amazing phone I've seen! Where can I buy it?" The man probably wouldn't even have the money for a flip phone and now a phone like this? "Well this phone won't be on the market until 200 years to the future so…" Percy really didn't want to talk to the guy very much longer so he gave him directions and went back to camp.

There he saw Chiron with a worried face, "Oh hey Chiron! Fancy see you here, hahaha!" Chiron turned around, "Percy! Where have you been! We've been looking everywhere!" Chiron was mad, "Look Chiron I forgot to tell you guys, my mom built me a home, underground." Chiron seemed a little more relaxed after Percy had said that, "Percy, you should have said something!" Said Chiron, "Yeah sorry I forgot." Chiron went on and gave me a lecture while I just nodded and said sorry.

After Chiron recalled all the search parties (Some of the campers attracted a lot of monsters but Chiron thought it would have been worth it) they got back to the original plans for the day.

"Hey, Annabeth, Do you want to check out my home?" Asked Percy, "Sure, where is it?" She asked, I thought about it before and I think I could trust her. "Follow me." Annabeth and Percy walked down to the lake and took a left. Once Percy got to the rock he looked around and made sure no one was around, he lifted the rock and typed 103155 and the other panel opened up. It recognized my eye and finger, "Hey Angela, is there anyway that Annabeth could get in without me being with her?" I asked, "You could make a pew profile for her Lord." Replied the AI, "I'll do that." She put in the needed info and created the new profile with the setting "Resident".

Once they got inside Annabeth's eyes started to sparkle, "Oh my gods Percy this place is amazing!" She was full of excitement as she started to explore. "Hey Annabeth if you wanna move in you can because I think there are some guest rooms, well as long as Chiron is okay with it." I mean a cute girl living with me, that's every guy's dream right? "I'd love to Percy!" I looked at my watch and pulled up a map of my house and looked, the rooms were kitchen, dining, living, master bedroom,a master bathroom, 3 regular bedrooms, 2 regular bathrooms, a office, a indoor gym (with a basketball court of course), a large storage room, some closets, and a room for emergencies. A/N I may add some rooms with Percy's future powers. It was currently 6:08 pm and Percy went to check out his office, "Office electronics on!" Everything turned on and Percy sat down and saw another note 'This is a computer that's about 1.8427X more powerful than the most powerful supercomputer available as of 2007, a lot of features are on this so one less birthday gift down!' Percy just stared at the note and exhaled, he sat down on the chair and looked at the, desktop. There wasn't anything there. He looked at the search bar and searched up games it said 'More specific information needed' he then typed in League of Legends (Pretending the game was released 2 years earlier) and it popped up he played multiple 3v3 matches and a 6v6 and he went to bed.

He had a dream of his mom trapped,in the underworld never to return, the laugh of Hades radiating down the dark underworld. He woke up and brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. He walked out of his room to find Annabeth had moved in while Percy was playing. "Oh hey Annabeth, I'll go and make an omelet." Percy was actually a decent cook, learning by watching his mom. He finished making it and served it to her, "Wow Percy, these are really good!" She exclaimed, "Not my original recipe though, my mom's. By the way, I'm leaving today. To go and get my mom." He was determined to go even if the world was against him, "Percy, you can't! The lightning thief problems already on, you can't just walk out of camp and to the underworld! Zeus would suspect you as the thief trying to crack a deal with Hades!" Have I mentioned Annabeth is really cute when she's worried with those wrinkled brows of hers? "I'll be fine, believe it." He replied, "Chiron's not gonna be happy when you go missing again. And anyways it's ludacris you're not getting her soul back from Hades! Heroes have tried and none succeeded!" Ahhh, those wrinkles. "I'll be fine!" Percy was, as he said determined, "Percy you ca—." She was silenced as I gave her a kiss pulling her in and quickly breaking away, "I'll be back, okay?" She just nodded, "Wait! But I'm coming along with you." She said shyly with a blush. She and Percy left the house after they gathered some supplies.

"Percy, where are you going?" Chiron asked Percy, "I'm, going to get my mother, and you can't stop me." He replied, Chiron just nodded and trotted off, Percy just stood there for a few seconds while he got over the fact he wasn't being yelled at.

Percy left the camp boundaries with Annabeth and made their journey to…"Umm, in which direction is the underworld?" Percy asked Annabeth she looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you serious Percy! Fine, there is a path there using the Hollywood sign (Percy used it in the movie) something about reading Greek text." She told him, "Oh, wait, huh? The sign was the gate to hell? Huh." They walked and Percy got a light bulb, "Let's go to the airport" (Don't know the the local airport name since I've never been there).

They got on a taxi and after the ride he gave him $50 (All his money). They got off and headed to the airport, they didn't have much luggage (a cheap backpack with nothing in it) so they got past the line quickly. "What ticket would you like to buy sir?" Said the man, "Two first-class tickets please." Said Percy, Annabeth was surprised and the man just took Percy's card and slid it through the machine expecting it to reject it, to his surprise it worked, "here you go sir." They waited 1 hour and 20 minutes for when the flight took off.

After the grueling 3 hour and 10 minute flight the amediatly made there way to the HollyWood sign. Once they got there Percy looked for text on the sign and found it on the H the police were starting to arrive too. Percy read aloud "Woe to all brave souls" and the ground next to him crumbled, "Well let's go." They both jumped in and landed right next to a river, "Payment to reach the underworld sir." Said a man standing right next to them, "Who are you?" The man seemed offended, "Youngsters these days! I'm the almighty Charon." Said Charon, "Well then um, how much is the ride?" He asked, "5 drachma per." Annabeth luckily had a little more then the needed amount on her.

Once they rid the boat down to the underworld they got off and started to go to the palace. "Grrrrrr!" Growled the dog, "Holy shit! Cerberus! Good boy. Hey look! Is that a bird or superman!?" The dog looked over and looked around while Annabeth and Percy ran for it. "Wow a bird, oh wait I think it was superman!" Said Annabeth sarcastically, "Nahhh it was a bird." Percy walked past hordes of the undead and made it to a garden, "Hello!" Yelled Percy. Then a someone stepped out, "Lady Persephone!" Said Annabeth bowing and trying to pull Percy down too, "Hello my young dears! And what brings you to my humble abode?" She said, "I'm looking for my mother, so if you can help, that'd be great." Asked Percy, "Of course I can! That darn husband of mine needs to have a punishment." What a sinister person thought Percy, "Well you'll need a way out of here would you not?" She said, "Well I'll give you three of my special pearls, as long as you do me a favor." A favor huh, "Of course milady!" Replied Annabeth instantly, "Annabeth let's think about I—" she cut me off slapping my mouth, "What's the favor?" Annabeth asked, "Beat him up, you are the son of Chaos are you not?" She replied, "What?! But—" "Actually I'll do it." I interrupted her, "We have a deal then Jackson!"

After that they left and Percy got the directions to the palace they made their journey there and entered it. "Lord Hades!" They turned the corner and Hades was sitting on his throne, "I've been expecting you, Jackson." Said Hades sitting all high and mighty on his throne, "I've come to challenge you to a fight!" Percy instantly said, "Well, bold now, children these days." Said Hades standing up, "Well say goodbye." He told them, "Annabeth stay back!" Percy demanded, "But—." She started to say, "Just do it, please!" Hades started by summoning some undead warriors, Percy contracted and they all burst into flames. The fire grew stronger as they turned red to blue and to Purple. "Hah! I'm having fun!" He pulled out his helm of darkness from nowhere and disappeared, "You wimp." The fire blazed on as Percy felt a presence behind him, he turned around and felt air rushing to his face, he tried to block but all he could manage was getting his hands cut off, "GAHHHHHH!" Screamed Percy, slowly starting to pass out, "I REFUSE TO LOSE!" His hands instantly started to rebuild itself, "What is this power?!" Yelled Hades in shock, Percy then imagined a 5x1 metal spear made of pure Celestial Bronze sticking through him, "AHHHHHHHH! HE'S OVER 9000!" Hades instantly crumbled.

Persephone gave him the pearls and his mom's soul, but just then his phone got a 'Ding!' And he looked and saw a message from his mom. It read 'Percy, I have a task for you, kill the Olympians and replace them with a trusted person who will do their work, the gods have been ignoring them for too long.' Percy thought about it and the gods did ignore most of their work and just sat on Olympus. "Hey, Persephone, would you like to become the God of the underworld?" I asked her, "Percy that's impossible." She said, "So you do?" She nodded and I pointed my finger forwards to Hades, "As long as you don't ignore humans and your duties. Die, and the domains you control shall go to Persephone." His body vanished and black smoke flew towards Persephone the underworld immediately grew brighter as Persephone's flowery domain mixed with the underworld, "How?" She asked in shock, "I am the son of Chaos." Percy smiled, broke the case to his mom's soul, "Mom!" Percy hugged his mom and started crying, "Percy?" They talked and he told her all that has happened.

Percy gave her and Annabeth a pearl and they all disappeared while they were floating up Percy told his mom, "By the way, Annabeth's my girlfriend now." His mom went a separate path and him and Annabeth floated to the house.

I managed to put a lot more time into these so I hope you enjoy my work even though I still suck!

Reviews please and thanks to this story, I've managed to fall asleep in class, twice.

Well goodbye and farewell, SirDishd.


End file.
